Historically, hitches mounted to a towing vehicle included fixed components permanently secured to the vehicle. The hitch body was bolted or welded to the vehicle and included a hitch ball fixed to the hitch structure. As hitch manufacturers developed more uses for their hitches, the fixed ball was replaced by a removable ball connected to a hitch bar that is inserted within a hitch receiver.
To prevent inadvertent removal of the hitch bar, a pin is inserted transversely through the hitch bar and receiver. Therefore, the hitch bar can be conveniently removed for interchange to a different insert associated with an accessory such as a cargo platform, bike carrier, ski rack, and the like. However, this freedom to interchange accessories also allows for unauthorized removal of the hitch bar from the receiver.
To prevent such unauthorized removal, various locks have been provided, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,260 and illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, hitch assemblies 10 may include a crossbar 12 extending parallel to the rear of the vehicle (not shown) and a receiver 14 secured to and extending perpendicular to the crossbar 12. The receiver 14 typically has a square cross-sectional configuration. The receiver 14 is adapted to receive an insert such as a hitch bar 16. To prevent withdrawal of the hitch bar 16 from the receiver 14 during transport, the receiver 14 and the male portion 18 of the hitch bar 16 include aligned apertures 20, 22 through which a pin may be inserted.
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional receiver locks 34 typically utilize a pin 30 having an enlarged end portion 32, and an intermediate pin section 36 configured to fit through the apertures 20, 22. The end portion 32 prevents the pin 30 from passing through the apertures 20, 22. The free end of the pin 36 includes a groove 38 that is capable of being engaged by a lock assembly 34 to prevent unauthorized removal of the hitch bar 16 from the receiver 14.
As shown in FIG. 1, the groove 38 has a smaller diameter than the intermediate section 36 and the end portion 32. Accordingly, application of a sharp force to the lock assembly can shear the weaker groove 38 of the pin 30. Therefore, the pin 30 can be removed and the hitch insert 18, along with anything connected to it, may be disconnected from the receiver 14.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved trailer receiver lock. Further, a need exists for a trailer receiver lock that provides increased strength.